Kevgretar
Kevgretar's birth wasn't foretold by prophecy or a blessing of any sort. Lok'taral is an orcish warlord that lived outside of a city that was a vassel to the King. Lok'taral became angry at the fact that the city guards were pushing further and further into orc territory and taking the land for their own; setting up forts and smaller settlements in hopes of cultivating the land outside of the city walls. To save his people Lok'taral devised a plan with his half-porc advisors to destroy the city. He kidnapped the daughter of the Sargeant at Arms because being the girl of such a strong warrior would hopefully pass down his powers to an offspring. He forced himself upon her daily until his seed stuck. The impregenated woman was treated as a queen until Kevgretar was born. Afterwards he was taken to an orcish midwife to make him more powerful by giving him more fruitful nourishment. The boy grew up and was trained in the language of common as well as the basic fighting styles of man as well as that of the orc. He was to return to the city with his mother during the winter of his nineth year. He would "rescue" his mother, or Kuran as the orcs called her (whore), from her imprisonment and take her home; thereby becoming a hero in the eyes of the citizens. While Kevgretar was allowed to stay with his mother, the citizens did not take to him as quickly as Lok'taral originally hoped. This wasn't helped when his mother passed away. He and his grandfather found her after she took her own life. She constantly relived every moment of hell that Lok'taral forced upon her and each sight she laid upon Kevgretar filled her with rage, regret, and guilt for she did love him as her only son, but couldn't bare the thought of him becoming more and more like his father as the orcish features began to take shape the older he got. Years Kevgretar was ridiculed by commoners and treated as houseboy/slave by the castle. By the time he turned twelve, his orcish features began to change from simply being tusks and off colored skin, to increased muscle mass and thicker skin (both literally and emotionally). By thirteen, he was able to take on the mayor's son, a boy freshly knighted at seventeen. His grandfather began to secretly train him in the ways of the knight turning him from a common houseboy to one worthy of being a cavalier. Kevgretar took quickly to the sword and the axe. He also excelled at writing, but when it came to any sort of agility or swift movement he gave those up for sheer power. At sixteen, Kevgretar was knighted and became a member of the city's guard placed upon the mayoral protection detail. Days later his grandfather died. The mayor's son took over as the Sargeant at Arms and made life horrible for Kevgretar. Despite being the strongest warrior by far, the mayor's son didn't take kindly to being made the fool. Time had come and Lok'taral decided to unleash his mole upon the castle. He sent in spies and would tell his son to kill the mayor while he was sleeping one night during Kevgretar's guard duty. When the job was finished, Kevgretar would open the gate to the city and the Orc army would ransack the city. However, Kevgretar, still mourning over the loss of his grandfather who was the only one that treated him like a true knight, took to heart the teachings of nobility and knighthood. Instead of killing the mayor, he set the guards in ambush.When the gates were opened the orcs began to ransack the city, but the citizens were already safely tucked inside the city's keep. The orcish fighters went beserk as they destroyed houses and businesses. But as they reached the town square it became odd to Lok'taral that they had not run into any guards or anybody for that matter. Suddenly the bell that tolls solely for invasions began to ring as the guards spilled out from abandoned buildings. Kevgretar lead the attack as he faced off against his kinsmen. Those that were responsible for his unnatural birth, his mother's death, his life as basically a slave. The attack was fended off with casualities on both sides, but the orcs took the bulk of the beating since the guards were better armed and more strategically varied. The night was won, but the war wouldn't be over for some time. As Lok'taral left the battlefield he was heard to scream "Afar Angathfark, Ashdautas Vrasubatlat" (By the forge of my soul, someday I will kill you). Kevgretar was labeled the savior of the city and was promised a promotion to second-in-command under the mayor's son. Despite the mayor being saved that night, winter was awfully harsh that year and illness took the mayor's life. His son took office, but instead of appointing Kevgretar as his replacement he banished him from the city as a possible threat to their "safety," because Lok'taral will return to take his revenge on his son and the city as long as Kevgretar lived there. Kevgretar left with his horse Traveler and began to wander the kingdom doing what good he could.He heard rumor of the city he once called home being attacked again by his father, but failed by sheer luckagain. He was injured badly during battle, but whether he survived or not is still in question. Kevgretar continued to travel honing his skills keeping the spirit of his grandfather's ideals of knighthood with him as he travelled; until he reached the capitol city and found a desperate place that needed his services.